User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/Lightning Bolt's Alicorn Story
OK so Jess' story about Sunset Bliss kind of wanted me to make Lightning Bolt's Alicorn/Cutiemark story. Stop screaming at the computer, 'DON'T YOU DARE RED! JESS MADE SOMETHING LIKE THIS ALREADY! NO MORE COPYING PEOPLE BLARGGGY!!' Yeah, I get it so stop. I'm just here to tell you Lightning's alicorn/cutiemark story that's all. Reasons; I want you people to know that she did NOT become an alicorn by the hands- no wait, hooves of Princess I-Give-Out-Alicornship-To-Every-Pony-Now(Aka Celestia). Also, who doesn't want to find out how Lightning Bolt got her Cutiemark/Why she's a Alicorn? Well maybe not that guy in the back but still xD. Alright now here it is, Lightning Bolt's Story... Alicorn Lightning Bolt (Lightning Bolt is speaking:) When I was born, I was an alicorn. Doctor, nurses, firefighter, ect, couldn't figure out how or why I was- or am, a alicorn. I'm not a princess, why would I want to be? I believe I'm an alicorn because I had The Magic of Friendship inside of me since birth. I understand that friendship is a magical and wonderful thing. That or my mother is a unicorn and my father is a pegasus, then BAM alicorn :3. If not for being an alicorn I would probably not have the cutiemark I have. My cutiemarks is after all; Magic and Flying. Soooo that's basically my alicorn story... Who knows, maybe I am a prin- OH I GOTTA GO! THUNDERBOLT PRACTICE IS STARTING WITHOUT MEEEE!! CutieMark Story (Still Lightning Bolt:) Alright now that's over with, let me tell you about my cutiemark story. When I was a filly I was very VERY lazy and hated getting out of bed or playing outside with my brothers, but my mom made me anyways. I still sleeped when she made me go outside, I just sleeped on clouds not a warm bed. I would also race after my naps, flying came natually to me(even as a baby). After my brother Caster left for Royal Guard Trainning School and Strike left for The WonderBolts Academy, I was all alone. I had no cutiemark at the time to know what to do with my life. I was miserable and alone. After months later I told myself I would go to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, to be with my brother Caster. I practiced and practiced my magic everyday from that moment on. My magic was not the best but I stil tried and tried. Years later my magic improved allot. I could pick up 23 cows, 14 chickens, 2 dogs, and 1 sheep, which I actually did. One day I was walking on the clouds, clearing my mind of all magic for awhile. That's when a gus of wind blew in my face along with a piece of paper. After the wind passed the paper fell to the ground so I was able to see what it was. It was a flyer. A flyer for The Flying and Magic Games. I was shocked, a Flying AND Magic Game. That's when I thought of only one thing;'' I had to enter.'' I raced as fast as I could, flyer in hooves, to the Flying and Magic Games Tryouts. I made in time, brusting in the front door demanding to see a manger of some kind. Finially somepony named Screech, told be to just try out and see how it plays out. I think they didn't take me seriously, but when I auditioned they told me I was amazing and would be headlining next to last years champion. Next I think you know; once the games started I won all of them. By the end I had 44 trophies, it was a world recorded of most trophies ever given, that won me another trophy xD but also that moment I got my cutiemark... Cool Huh? (It's Red Again:) Like the heading; Cool Huh??? That's basically all hope you liked it, I know I did. Have no idea why but I did :3. Anyways that's Lightning Bolt's Story, please tell me how it is or if I mispelled anything. Anyways TTYLDC Wiki! ~RedMonkey101 Category:Blog posts